Angel You Are Not Alone
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: Daniel Jackson reflects on his feelings for Janet Fraiser though poetry.


The Dan and Jan Archive

[][1]

  
Poem (not named)  
  
By Lucy Maria Elmer (Sweetie)  
  


E-MAIL: [sweetaspie@talk21.com][2]  
CATEGORY: D/J  
AUTHORS NOTE: There are people out there who at times feel incredibly down and alone, this is for them in the knowledge that however bad, there is always someone out there for you who cares!!! I know that for a fact.  
DISCLAIMER : No infringement is intended here at all. This is the sole property of the author, moi, and no copies are to be made, printed or otherwise without my permission because this is something I'm incredibly sensitive about and I trust you'll respect that.  
  
**********  
  
You are not alone. precious one.  
  
As I lay here all I can see is your gentle smile and face  
  
Your tender touch it burns through me, my heart begins to race  
  
I see the pain etched in your eyes my heart begins to break  
  
You do not think I feel that way, you think I only take  
  
Your eyes are tired, I sense your soul needs tender loving care  
  
I sense I'm the one you're neeeding so know that I'm already there  
  
It may seem as though I merely watch, do nothing when you hurt  
  
It may seem I'm giving nothing or I'm treating you like dirt  
  
I know your heart holds feelings, you keep locked up deep inside  
  
I know it when you touch me, how you turn away and hide  
  
The truth is I too am broken, from old wounds I need to heal  
  
Though I may say nothing does not mean I do not feel  
  
The scars gradually are healing, my soul appears reborn  
  
I lay here lost in chocolate eyes, you stand by me lost and torn  
  
Though I have not said to you the words you long to hear  
  
I know the way you're feeling, of that you can be clear  
  
I may sometimes seem quiet, not wanting to open up  
  
Be sure I know you're beautiful and that in you deep I trust  
  
Everyday I drink from you and I know now through and through  
  
The angel that guides me through my days is the one that I was sent in you  
  
Now as I lay here wounded, I see the extent of your pain  
  
I see how deep you feel for me, how composure you can't regain  
  
I see too long I've hurt you, too long I've shied away  
  
Too long you've thought I did not love, when in truth I feel the same  
  
I do intend to show you, don't want to waste another day  
  
The love you share for a person cannot be kept at bay  
  
When our wounded hearts are ready, we can embrace the sun  
  
My angel you are not alone, be sure of that my precious one.  
  
By Lucy Maria Elmer.   
  
  
  


[][1]

  
  


~ [DJA main page][1] ~ [Updates][3] ~ [Alpha by Author][4] ~ [Alpha by Title][5] ~ [Alpha by Series][6] ~ [GTKY ][7]~ [Song Lyrics][8] ~ [Challenges][9] ~  
~ [Quotes][10] ~ [Shippy Reviews][11] ~ [DJ Galleries][12] ~ [Daniel/MS bio][13] ~ [Janet/Teryl bio][14] ~ [Beta Readers][15] ~ [Links/Webrings][16] ~  
~ [Sam and Jack Archive][17] ~ [SG-13 Homepage][18] ~ 

  
  


var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/index.html
   [2]: mailto:sweetaspie@talk21.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/dj_updates.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/a_author.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/a_title.html
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/a_series.html
   [7]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/GTKY.html
   [8]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/lyrics.html
   [9]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/challenges.html
   [10]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/quotesDJ.html
   [11]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/reviews.html
   [12]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/gallery.html
   [13]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/mspage.html
   [14]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/trpage.html
   [15]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/betapage.html
   [16]: http://www.geocities.com/danjanarchive/links.html
   [17]: http://www.geocities.com/sjarchive/
   [18]: http://www.geocities.com/stargate_sg13/index.html



End file.
